


A Paladin Worth Fighting For

by TinyButDeadly (Sigery97)



Series: Voltron's Favorite Paladin [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempted Lion swap, Blue gets angsty, Blue refuses, F/F, Gen, Red ended up being super chill, Red is so gay for Blue, This is from the lions pov, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigery97/pseuds/TinyButDeadly
Summary: Another attempted lion swap story, this time Blue is the only one really against the swap at first.





	A Paladin Worth Fighting For

**Author's Note:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10815276/chapters/23994552 this vaguely inspired bits of Blue's personality and backstory here  
> This story is not beta'd and was written in a couple hours span without actual review. Hopefully my grammar and spelling isn't too bad.

Black looked down at the young half human before her. He was putting on a brave look, for the team. He was a fighter. Not a natural one though, he was one that was trained by hidden bruises and school bullies. He was stubborn and followed his instincts, but his mouth also moved faster than his brain. Black refocused, this was only temporary. She had already bonded with Red’s once before to protect Shiro. They could do this again, till Shiro was found and ready to take back his position. Black lowered her shield, watching the pilot’s cautious steps towards her. She leaned her head down, letting him put his palm on her muzzle. She let out a hopefully reassuring purr. This was only temporary; for the sake of the universe, for the sake of Voltron.

 

Red looked away from her leader and her paladin. She understood why, really she did. But that didn’t change the whirl of betrayal she felt, the grip of grief as her paladin walked away for their makeshift solution; that pain intensified because of she had let herself bond and love the young pilot. At least she knew he was safe. Black’s paladin had just disappeared, their bond strained again like before Black fully rejected Zarkon. As much as Red wanted Keith as only hers, she could let Black borrow her little flame. He could warm her heart from the cold emptiness between planets and stars she usually loved. The real question was how long till Red demanded her paladin back; Green betted less than a week and Red was kind of offended but knew it was likely.

Instead Red turned her attention to Blue’s beloved little sea, the little star that brightened Blue’s horizon (Blue’s words, not hers). Despite being taller than her own paladin, he looked so much smaller. Red could guess he was intimidated, she was known for being hard to impress. However she was already willing to give him the chance; Blue saw so much in him and Red trusted Blue’s assessment. Of course, that was mostly in relations to his compactibility to Blue, but they could make it work. Blue’s paladin took his instincts into account, combining it with his trustful heart and quick witted mind. Red had heard about the young paladin’s experience with the mermaids (what Blue’s paladin called them) and the Baku as well as keeping her own paladin in check on the Balmera. Red also wouldn’t mind a good scrubbing; seriously Blue always looked so pretty.

Red waited till the princess demanded her temporary paladin to move before lowering her shield. She lowered her head, even opening her mouth so he could climb in if he wished. Red felt a tingle of annoyance from her paladin, she tried not to be too smug. When Blue’s paladin didn’t try to move into the cockpit, Red closed her jaw again. Instead she very gently nudged him. He caught on quickly, placing both of his palms on her muzzle. She gave a quiet rumble, one that only Lance could probably hear. Then she pressed the image of blue fire into his head. He recoiled a bit at the sudden sensation of heat. He relaxed again when he realized the feeling was a gentle warmth, similar to a fireplace or a mug of hot cocoa. Red couldn’t help but find that thought cute; she could see the charms of this human that Blue adored.

 

The hard part seemed to be over; Black and Red had both accepted their temporary paladins. However when Allura attempted to approach Blue, her barrier flickered into existence. Blue didn’t even look at the princess, her attention was completely taken by her own paladin in front of Red. She called out to him and his face immediately rose, looking her in the eyes. He looked a bit more calm than earlier, Red was being gentle with him. Blue was sure he would rather be at her side. 

Black poked Blue’s mind. She opened herself up to listen.  _ It’s only temporary. It’s for the sake of the universe. Red would never let harm come to Lance. It’s only temporary. We need to make sacrifice- _

Blue openly snarled. Black’s presence pulled back and Allura nearly fell over as she backed up.  _ Sacrifices? Exactly what kind of sacrifices do you want? I won’t take another pilot, not even for a single flight. Lance is my paladin, and he can’t be replaced. _

Black slowly inched her aura closer to the other lion. Her voice was quiet, gentle, concerned.  _ You never had issues before. Why now? _

_ All of our paladins attended the same flight school. Lance was the top of his class, but he was classified as a cargo pilot _

_ Blue where is this going?  _ Red interrupted, hating the waves of grief rolling off of the other.

Blue continued like Red hadn’t said anything.  _ Things happened and Keith dropped out of the school. Lance moved up, he went from a cargo pilot to a fighter pilot like he wanted. He had worked hard to keep his grades up, he was so proud to have made it to where he wanted. Instructors pushed him around, talked about Keith who would have taken Lance’s spot if he didn’t drop out. Lance began to believe them. His confidence drooped, and he made more mistakes. The instructors refused to see Lance as his own person. He was a last minute change, because Keith had left.  _ Blue paused, looking to Red.  _ Now the team wants him to fly with you, the lion that bonded with Keith. _

Black paused, turning her gaze to Lance. She felt horrible for agreeing with this idea. She had been more worried about Red and herself. She hadn’t really thought of how the paladins might feel. She didn’t consider how Blue might feel. She didn’t consider Blue at all, just expected Blue would agree as she usually did. An apology couldn’t even begin to atone for this idea, but it was a start.  _ Blue, I am so sor- _

_ He cares. Most of my paladins, they have been my paladin but I really wasn’t their lion. I am Lance’s lion. He is mine and I am his. He cares about me. He loves me. He struggles to love himself, but he loves me so much. I can’t just give him away, not for a second. I have to make sure he knows I love him just as much as he loves me. _

Red looked down at Blue’s paladin, he seemed confused and nervous. The princess was knocking at Blue’s barrier, the others were expressing confusion and concern. Blue was usually the most accepting. Red realized differently. Blue had been the most accepting because Voltron needed five paladins. While she bonded with all of her paladins, none of them had been right. A paladin perfect for Blue was so rare, but now that Blue had found one, she wouldn’t let go. Blue had a paladin she would fight for, and Red was so proud that Blue realized this. Blue was the heart of their pride and she deserved to be selfish right now.

Red pulled her muzzle back from Lance and his eyes went wide. She sent him a image of Blue. He continued to stare at her. She sent him another image of Blue, Blue sitting in her cave as she lit up for Lance. The paladin seemed to understand and with a little nudge, he ran off. The other paladins seemed very more confused and the princess started to yell at him. He kept running though, Blue’s barrier dropped. She laid down, leaning her head down so he could wrap his arms around her as much as he could. Blue’s purr was an explosion of noise.

Before any of the others could approach Lance, Blue had scooped him up. He was safely tucked away in her cockpit as she sat back up at her full height. The lions would simply have to find another solution, none of them could argue with Blue now.

Red looked at Black, rumbling for attention. Upon getting it, she spoke up;  _ So can I have my paladin back too? _

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to do color text, though this would have been much nicer with only 3 lions talking and a much shorter conversation
> 
> Hopefully this was enjoyable


End file.
